Desendants: The wonderland way
by XxWonderlandGirlxX
Summary: A new group of kids have come over from the wonderland side of the Isle. Can the four of them fit in or will their dark pasts stop them ever finding their happy endings?
1. Chapter 1 - welcome to auradon

**Desendants: the wonderland way**

 **Hi everyone, I'm back! Things went a bit crazy for a while. This is my new story. I still don't know whether I will be continuing my percy jackson story but it is on hold for now. This story is currently not AU however once desendants 2 comes out it will be. Trigger warnings for child abuse and neglect and we'll as mentions of self harm. Remember to review and please send in ideas of what you would like to see as this is my main motivation as a writer. Without further adieu here's the chapter.**

 **-t-H-e-W-o-N-d-e-R-l-a-N-d-w-A-Y-**

Kitty's POV

I shoved the last few things into my backpack. I still felt like I was in some sort of dream and was expecting to wake up any second. I had felt like that ever since the letter arrived in the supply load a week ago. Me and my friends were all going to auradon. We had heard about the other kids going from the other side of the Isle but i never thought they would pick anyone from wonderland. I mean seriously who would bother picking the daughter of the Cheshire cat? I looked at my watch and realised I only had half an hour until me and my friends were being met at the rabbit hole. The entrance to the rabbit hole was blocked off by a magical barrier and was normally only open once a month when the guards send in our monthly supplies. I quickly jump down from my treehouse , most people would be sad to leave home but I hate the house. I haven't said goodbye to my mom and I would rather not. She didn't want me to go in the first place. When I said I was going to go things turned nasty. It was better if I just left. With this in mind I went to go meet my friends. As I was reaching the edge of the forest I saw the son of the mad hatter was waiting for me. "Hey matt, you ready for this"

" No but I am excited about getting out of here."

"Yeah me too!"

Matthew and I both had a hard time at home. We met each other when we were kids and have been best friends since. We continued to walk towards the rabbit hole until we could see it ahead of us. Standing at the entrance were our other friends who were coming with us. Bunny , the daughter of the white rabbit and Harry , the son of the Queen of hearts. Bunny looked nervous while Harry just looked irritated. We all greated each other and talked about how it felt wierd to leave after so long when we heard the barrier open behind us exposing the portal to the main land. We all looked at each other and one by one stepped through the portal. I took one last look at the place I had called home all my life and stepped through the portal.

I looked around to see I was standing in front of an old brick Building which was surrounded by gardens. There were lots of people walking around in groups talking to each other. In front of us i recognised the original four transfers and someone who is could only assume was king Ben, he was the one who sent us the letters. He stepped forward and introduced himself

"Welcome to auradon prep. My names Ben and this is mal, evie, Jay and carlos." As he said each of their names they smiled at us and said hi. He then went on to say that they had each chosen one of us to show around and teach the ways of the school and help us if we needed it. He explained that they would each show around their protégé and then we would all meet back together at fairy godmothers office. I became nervous as I was not expecting to be separated from my friends and I knew bunny would be terrified without one of us with her however I quickly hid my unease trying not to show any signs of weakness. I thought that maybe they might have been through similar things to us in their childhoods. Much to my dismay I noticed mal give evie a confused look. Then I noticed that they were starting to come over to us. I felt partially relaxed when I saw mal come over to me however I still tensed up. She seemed to see I was uncomfortable with the idea of leaving my friends.

" its okay. We will meet up with them in an hour and my friends will look out for them."

As she said this I relaxed a little and agreed to go along. This was going to be harder than I thought.


	2. Chapter 2 - a tour and a discovery

**Desendants: the wonderland way**

 **Hi everyone, I'm back! Things went a bit crazy for a while. This is my new story. I still don't know whether I will be continuing my percy jackson story but it is on hold for now. This story is currently not AU however once desendants 2 comes out it will be. Trigger warnings for child abuse and neglect and we'll as mentions of self harm. Remember to review and please send in ideas of what you would like to see as this is my main motivation as a writer. Without further adieu here's the chapter.**

 **-t-H-e-W-o-N-d-e-R-l-a-N-d-w-A-Y-**

Kitty's POV

I shoved the last few things into my backpack. I still felt like I was in some sort of dream and was expecting to wake up any second. I had felt like that ever since the letter arrived in the supply load a week ago. Me and my friends were all going to auradon. We had heard about the other kids going from the other side of the Isle but i never thought they would pick anyone from wonderland. I mean seriously who would bother picking the daughter of the Cheshire cat? I looked at my watch and realised I only had half an hour until me and my friends were being met at the rabbit hole. The entrance to the rabbit hole was blocked off by a magical barrier and was normally only open once a month when the guards send in our monthly supplies. I quickly jump down from my treehouse , most people would be sad to leave home but I hate the house. I haven't said goodbye to my mom and I would rather not. She didn't want me to go in the first place. When I said I was going to go things turned nasty. It was better if I just left. With this in mind I went to go meet my friends. As I was reaching the edge of the forest I saw the son of the mad hatter was waiting for me. "Hey matt, you ready for this"

" No but I am excited about getting out of here."

"Yeah me too!"

Matthew and I both had a hard time at home. We met each other when we were kids and have been best friends since. We continued to walk towards the rabbit hole until we could see it ahead of us. Standing at the entrance were our other friends who were coming with us. Bunny , the daughter of the white rabbit and Harry , the son of the Queen of hearts. Bunny looked nervous while Harry just looked irritated. We all greated each other and talked about how it felt wierd to leave after so long when we heard the barrier open behind us exposing the portal to the main land. We all looked at each other and one by one stepped through the portal. I took one last look at the place I had called home all my life and stepped through the portal.

I looked around to see I was standing in front of an old brick Building which was surrounded by gardens. There were lots of people walking around in groups talking to each other. In front of us i recognised the original four transfers and someone who is could only assume was king Ben, he was the one who sent us the letters. He stepped forward and introduced himself

"Welcome to auradon prep. My names Ben and this is mal, evie, Jay and carlos." As he said each of their names they smiled at us and said hi. He then went on to say that they had each chosen one of us to show around and teach the ways of the school and help us if we needed it. He explained that they would each show around their protégé and then we would all meet back together at fairy godmothers office. I became nervous as I was not expecting to be separated from my friends and I knew bunny would be terrified without one of us with her however I quickly hid my unease trying not to show any signs of weakness. I thought that maybe they might have been through similar things to us in their childhoods. Much to my dismay I noticed mal give evie a confused look. Then I noticed that they were starting to come over to us. I felt partially relaxed when I saw mal come over to me however I still tensed up. She seemed to see I was uncomfortable with the idea of leaving my friends.

" its okay. We will meet up with them in an hour and my friends will look out for them."

As she said this I relaxed a little and agreed to go along. This was going to be harder than I thought.


End file.
